Hey! I Was Gonna Eat That!
by not the mermaid
Summary: A tired Satya takes care of a drunk Hanzo on the way back home. A silly little dabble request from my tumblr not to be taken seriously at all lol. A Symmetra/Hanzo fic


It had been a long night, Satya and Hanzo were on their way back home after having a night out in the town. Hanzo had taken Satya out for a dinner date and a night dancing, but now it was currently 2am and they were in the back of a cab waiting to get home. Hanzo had a bit too much to drink and was pretty drunk still even now as he tried to relax in the back of the cab, resting his head on Satya's shoulder. Satya was staring out the window exhausted from the night's activities, her right arm wrapped around Hanzo's shoulder gently playing with his hair since it helped him calm down more and also helped her stim a bit as well.

Suddenly she felt a tickling sensation on her cheek. Hanzo was playfully kissing her all over her cheek and neck, his beard leaving a ticklish sensation whenever he moved. Satya giggled and pulled away from him "Hanzo please behave, we still have a little while until we get home, just relax until then ok?". Hanzo just sighed and adjusted himself so that he was now laying on top of her lap facing her. She looked down at him and saw he was pouting, she couldn't help but chuckle at the look he was giving her. "we'll be home soon my love" she said as she combed her fingers through his hair again.

About 10 minutes had passed in silence, exhaustion taking its toll on Satya, it wouldn't be much longer until they were finally home. Again Satya felt a tickling sensation but this time on her lap, she looked down with tired eyes and saw him kissing her thighs and hips, trying to drunkenly shove his entire face into the center of her crotch. It made her start laughing at how silly he was being. She pushed him off her and sat him back up into the seat again since they were almost home anyways.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!" Hanzo drunkenly protested, his speech slurred and movements unstable. His brows were furrowed as if he was genuinely unhappy about her stopping him.

Her face grew red and eyes widened in shock at what he just said "You're drunk" was all she could manage to say in protest to him, otherwise the laughter she was holding back would have surely slipped through her lips.

"You're sexy" he said in a low voice in her ear trying to kiss and nip at her neck again

"Hanzo no! You are intoxicated still and such things are inappropriate until you're sober." she retaliated as she pushed him away again

This made a look of sadness grow over his features "Do you not want me any more…?" he asked in a small upset voice

He looked like a kicked puppy when he asked that, Satya was already exhausted but that question and the way he looked at her made a pitfall in her stomach. She took his hand and calmly explained to him "Hanzo no, you know that's not what i meant–"

She got cut off by the cab driver "Here's yer stop lovebirds. Have a safe night. Please leave a review on the app it really helps us drivers out" he said in a thick city accent and unlocked the doors for them

With a sigh of relief she thanked the driver and helped Hanzo out of the cab and into their apartment building.

"I love you Satya please don't leave me" he mumbled in the elevator on the way back to their home, holding onto Satya's hand as tight as he could without hurting her

"I love you too Hanzo but I need you to walk so we can go inside our home" she sighed, it was sweet seeing him like this but she was exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep, she didn't even care about showering first she could do that in the morning the first thing on her mind right now was their soft king sized bed. She helped him drunkenly stumble his way to their door, as soon as she opened it she kicked off her shoes and hurried to their room before falling on top of their bed happy to finally be home after such a long night.

It was now half past 3am, Satya was climbing under the sheets after quickly changing into some pajamas. Hanzo was just now coming into their room after being elsewhere in their apartment, probably the bathroom or kitchen. He pulled off his clothes until he was in nothing but his boxers and climbed into bed next to Satya, pulling her into him as the little spoon and left a few lazy kisses in the crook of her neck where he stayed for a bit. "Gomenasai Satya, I'm sorry for how I was acting before in the taxi, sometimes I just can't help myself, you're just so irresistible it's hard to keep my hands to myself, but that doesn't excuse my behavior…" he apologized in a soft voice.

She smiled at his apology, it seems as though he's sobered up a bit, just in time to get some rest for the night. "It's okay Hanzo, I know how you get when you're intoxicated" he blushed out of embarrassment at those words "I know you would never force yourself on me or do anything i don't want to. I love you Hanzo, I'm not going to leave you because you were acting silly while drunk." she turned around to give him a quick kiss and look into his honey brown eyes "I had fun tonight, thank you for taking me out today" she gave him a smile then turned back around to be the little spoon. "maybe tomorrow we can have the type of fun you wanted to have…but right now i am exhausted." she yawned and adjusted herself on her pillow "goodnight Hanzo, i love you"

He smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear "goodnight my love, get some rest." he whispered before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep right behind her.


End file.
